Birds and Royalty
by MLG-Raptor
Summary: Disney princesses meet the vigilantes in red...this is gonna be good.
1. Chapter 1

**This is something I came up with when. I was listen to remixed version of** _ **Let it go**_ **and a** _ **Batman**_ **ad came up.**

 **It's basically just series of interactions between all four robins and four Disney princesses.**

 **The writing style was inspired by a story i read on Wattpad….Enjoy**

 **Life get stranger with Birds and Royalty .**

 **Anna:** So…..

 **Elsa:**...I guess we should introduce ourselves.

 **Damian:** I'm pretty sure the readers can see our names when we talk….if anybody reads this garbage.

 **MLG:** Not even thirty seconds in and your spitting venom.

 **Damian:** Thirty seconds is all it's going to take them to realize this not worth reading.

 **Dick:** Dami don't sass the author.

 **Damian:** Why..what could this wanna be writer do?

 **Anna:** Judging by how we're fictional characters and they're real...a lot.

 **Jason:** He could drop Croc in here..or make us fight to the death.

 _ **Jason looks over to Tim with a smirk.**_

 **Tim:** You'd enjoy choking my lifeless body.

 **Elsa:** Back to what i was saying, we should all introduce ourselves...or just say something so the readers know that you're here.

 **Rapunzel:** Hey all you awesome readers out there!

 **Merida:** Ummmm...hi.

 **MLG:** Thank you Elsa for getting that out the way.

 **Damian:** Yes now this can end.

 **MLG:** That depends on how many people actually like this baby carrot!

 **Jason:** Who doesn't like Batman and Disney?

 **Tim:** ….trolls.

 **Merida:** Trolls...nasty creatures.

 **Rapunzel:** Wrong trolls Merida.

 **Dick:** No she's right internet trolls are nasty creatures.

 **Anna:**...Always calling Frozen cancerous!

 **Elsa:** Let it go Anna.

 **Dick:** I see what you did there.

 **Tim:** Is this going to just be us doing nonsense?

 **MLG:** Somewhat...you'll also be answering questions and taking dares from readers.

 **Merida:** Oh boy…

 **Rapunzel:** Well Jason and Tim, I hope you like yaoi.

 **Jason:** …

 **Damian:** I refuse to be the pawn of a bunch of-

 **MLG:** Sorry baby carrot out of time gotta end it here for now.

 **Damian:** Wait you just purposely-

 _ **Chapter End**_

 **Hope you liked that, just something I wanted to test out feel free to review.**

 **Also leave questions and dares for all the characters.**

 **Thank you, MLG_Raptor**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back with a special offer, For just one measly offer of one favorite or follow you could buy a help these lonely souls of this story find happiness.**

 **Damn it, don't you just hate sitting threw commercial to get to a video or prize?**

 **This Chapter is devoted to all you non-reviewing and non-following lurkers….I kid thanks for reading.**

 **Enjoy**

 _ **To kill or not to kill**_

 **Rapunzel:** Welcome back readers!

 **Tim:** Wow a second chapter...so somebody actually liked this.

 **MLG:** Don't act so surprised…

 **Jason:** Like said, who doesn't like Batman and Disney?

 **Anna:** Trolls!...

 **Elsa:** Anna!

 **Anna:** Let it go, let it go.

 **Merida:** Thats gonna get old quick.

 **Jason:** Lets get this show on the road!

 **Dick:** Yeah, what's on the agenda today?

 **MLG:** We have a question people!

 **Damian:** Is it about Tim's sexuality?

 **Tim:** I've had a girlfriend demon spawn.

 **Damian:** Didn't one replace you?

 **Tim:** …..yeah.

 **Damian:** And how did that end?

 **Tim:** ….

 **Damian:** And weren't all your other relationships-

 **MLG:** The question!

 **Damian:** You just cut me off again!

 **MLG:** Baby carrot we don't have time for a argument.

 **Merida:** Why not?

 **Anna:** Yeah?

 _ **Anna and Merida sit crisscross with a large bowl of popcorn.**_

 **MLG:** Because we are on a...wait where did you get popcorn?

 **Merida** : The break room.

 **MLG:** There's a break room?

 **Anna:** Yup!

 **MLG:** …..back on topic, Dami this is a question for you.

 **Elsa:** This story better be rated T.

 **Damian:** Is the question obscene?

 **MLG:** No

 **Damian:** Fine you may ask away.

 **MLG:** The question comes from _**Cyres:**_ _This question is for Damian. Who does he want to kill right now?_

 **Damian:** Well Cyrus...I've pretty much had enough of everyone here but if had to choose...the Author!

 **Jason:** Da Da Daan!

 **MLG:** Come at me baby carrot i'm intangible to you, you couldn't hurt me if you agzsysuwksnsbshshjsjsjssjshshshjsjxjdj….

 **Dick:** I couldn't make out that last part…

 **Rapunzel:** Where is Damian?

 **Tim:** Looks like they weren't as intangible as they thought.

 **Jason:** ...Well I'm going to the break room.

 **Dick:** Could go for a snack.

 **Anna:** I want pizza.

 **Elsa:** We can get it delivered.

 _ **They all walk to the break room.**_

 _ **Chapter End**_

 **That's it for this chapter, hoping to get more reviews and questions.**

 **I'm gonna do two dares and three questions per chapter.**

 **Now if you excuse me I'm gonna see a doctor about these injuries.**

 **MLG_Raptor**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I'm back with the latest installment of** _ **Birds and Royalty,**_ **which is brought to you by Disny Movies "Now with action."**

 **Enjoy**

 _ **Danger is for Pro's**_

 **Rapunzel:** Is it time?

 **MLG:** Time for what?

 **Rapunzel:** Time for my big story ark?

 **MLG:** Big...story ark?

 **Rapunzel:** Yeah!

 **MLG:** What are you talking about?

 **Tim:** Well Rapz thinks she should have a big story arc after hearing Jason talk about his in the comic book.

 **MLG:** Oh...well this is not one of those kind of stories and plus its only the third chapter.

 **Rapunzel:** Oh...Tim aren't you suppose to be in the closet?

 **MLG:** W-what?!

 **Tim:** It's not what it sounds like...she locked me and the others in a closet.

 **Jason:** It was cramped as hell in there!

 **MLG:** Why did she lock you...ya know what I don't wanna know.

 **Elsa:** Now that we're out of that closet..why have you graced us with your presence great author?

 **MLG:** Was that sarcasm?

 **Elsa:** Noo...

 **MLG:** …..Today we have a dare people!

 **Merida:** Oh boy…

 **MLG:** Oh boy is right Merida because this is for you and Dick.

 **Dick:** I'm game.

 **MLG:** Good, This is from **Cyres:** _I would dare Dick to his feet and arms together and do the most complicate gymnastic move all the while Merida shoots three burning arrows at him._

 **Merida:** Seems safe.

 **Dick:** ….Well my stomach-

 **Jason:** No chickening out Dixie!

 **Anna:** Here is your arrows Merida!

 **Elsa:** Don't worry Dick, Merida is a awesome shot.

 **Merida:** Best there ever was.

 **Dick:**...well i can't really think of any pos-

 **Damian:** The vrschikasana scorpion!

 **Anna:** Wha?

 **Damian:** It's a pose I've seen Grayson di before.

 **Dick:** ...Thanks Damain.

 _ **Dick gets it the position.**_

 **Merida:** Don't worry Dick this'll be over before ya know it.

 **Damian:** Oh and for a added bonus me and Todd place capsules filled nitroglycerin in each arrrow.

 **Dick:** You did what?!

 _ **Merida lights then shoots an arrow that wheezes past Dick's knee and exploads in the background.**_

 **Tim:** One down Dick...what's wrong with you two?

 _ **Tim looks over to Damina and Jason.**_

 **Anna:** Blindfolded!

 **Dick:** No!

 _ **Rapunzel pulls out a blindfold and puts it on Merida as Elsa face palms.**_

 **Elsa:** Please end it here..

 **MLG:** Wha...I wasn't paying attention, I was watching tv.

 _ **Merida fires another arrow that flies over Dick's back and explode in the same place as the last.**_

 **Jason:** One more Dixie!

 **Anna:** You can do it Merida!

 **Dick:** She can do what?!

 **Anna:** Miss you of course..

 _ **Merida fires the final arrow which nips Dick shirt starting a small blaze on it.**_

 **Dick:** Ahhhhhhhhh!

 _ **Elsa points a finger at Dick shootng snow on him and putting out the fire.**_

 **Elsa:** You okay there Dixie?

 **Dick:** Yeah...now if you excuse me..

 _ **Dick turns to look at Jason and Damian who take off running with him in pursuit.**_

 **Tim:** Thank god..

 **Rapunzel:** Well that raps up this chapter.

 **MLG:** Thats my job!

 **Rapunzel:** Tune in next chapter as I go on a soul searching journey.

 **MLG:** No big story arcs!

 **Merida:** Can pull off this blindfold?

 _ **Chapter End**_

 **Got that out this update out, now its time to update my other story.**

 **Thanks for reading, till next time.**

 **MLG_Raptor**


End file.
